memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Dieser graue Geist
Dieser graue Geist ist der zweite Teil der vierteiligen "Mission Gamma"-Reihe. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Handlung Die USS Defiant fällt im Gamma-Quadranten unvermittelt einem Angriff zum Opfer. Wie sich zeigt, handelt es sich um eine technologische Attacke. Die Defiant ist in ein Sensornetz geraten, welches die Energiesysteme des Schiffes mit Millionen von Nanobots beschossen und damit nahezu alle Systeme außer Gefecht gesetzt hat. Gerade als Commander Vaughn einen Notruf absetzen lassen will, nähert sich ein unbekanntes Schiff ihrer Position. Da auch die Transmitter der Defiant beschädigt sind, zeigt ein Standardgruß keinen Erfolg, und so bereitet sich die Crew auf einen Kampf vor. Kurz darauf werden Transportersignaturen aus dem Hauptmaschinenraum gemeldet. Commander Vaughn begibt sich daraufhin zusammen mit Lieutenant Bowers in den Maschinenraum. Im Maschinenraum des Schiffes ist Chefingenieur Nog zusammen mit Ensign Permenter mit Reparaturarbeiten beschäftigt, als vor ihren Augen zwei Fremde in Raumanzügen materialisieren. Mit sich führen sie ein Stück unbekannter Technologie. Eine Verständigung ist nicht möglich, da der Universalübersetzer Schwierigkeiten hat, die Sprache der Fremden zu entschlüsseln. Nog betäubt einen der Ankömmlinge mit seinem Handphaser. Daraufhin bedroht der andere Ensign Permenter und zwingt Nog so, seine Waffe niederzulegen. In dem Moment treffen Commander Vaughn und Lieutenant Bowers mit einem dreiköpfigen Sicherheitsteam und Dr. Bashir im Schlepptau ein. Während sich Bashir um den betäubten Eindringling kümmert, zeigen die Bemühungen um eine Verständigung langsam Erfolg. Die Yrythny, wie sich die Fremden nennen, sind gekommen, um zu helfen. Der mitgebrachten Energiegenerator der Yrythny wird erfolgreich mit den Systemen der Defiant verbunden. Die fremde Technik wird genug Hilfsenergie liefern, bis ein sicherer Hafen erreicht werden kann. Die Yrythny laden die [[Liste von Crewmitgliedern der USS Defiant (NX-74205)|Crew der Defiant]] ein, sie für die nötigen Reparaturen auf ihre Heimatwelt Vanìmel zu begleiten. Mangels Alternativen stimmt Vaughn dem zu und lässt Kurs nach Vanìmel setzen. Am frühen Morgen wird Kira von der OPS aus kontaktiert. Das cardassianische Raumschiff Trager nähert sich der Raumstation, und Gul Macet wünscht, Kira zu sprechen. Er teilt ihr mit, dass sich Botschafterin Natima Lang auf dem Weg zur Station befindet. Sie ist im offiziellem Auftrag von Alon Ghemor, dem Führer der derzeitigen cardassianischen Übergangsregierung und Neffen von Tekeny Ghemor, unterwegs. In dessen Namen bittet sie um ein Treffen mit Premierminister Shakaar. Kira verspricht, sich darum zu kümmern. Daraufhin lässt sie Lieutenant Ro zu ihrem Quartier kommen. Kurze Zeit später verlässt sie ihr Quartier, um sich mit Ro zu treffen, um sie über die bevorstehende Ankunft der Trager zu informieren. Dabei stolpert sie fast über die Sicherheitschefin, die sie kniend vor ihrem Quartier antrifft. Dort hat jemand eine Keramikurne hinterlassen. Darin enthalten sind einige religiöse Artefakte. Auf einem entziffert Kira das in altem Bajoranisch geschriebene Wort Ohalu. Zwar misst die Stationskommandantin dem Vorfall keine große Bedeutung bei, trotzdem möchte Kira, dass Ro dem nachgeht. Nachdem der Colonel mit Ro die nötigen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen besprochen hat begibt sich Kira in ihr Büro, um den Premierminister über das Anliegen der Cardassianer zu unterrichten. Mit der Begründung, sein eigener Stab sei bereits zu sehr eingespannt, befiehlt Shakaar Kira, alles Nötige für ein Treffen in die Wege zu leiten. Widerwillig akzeptiert Kira, delegiert die Vorbereitungen jedoch an Ensign Beyer und Lieutenant Ro. Schließlich beauftragt Ro Quark mit dem Catering, der darin sofort die Gelegenheit für einen ordentlichen Profit sieht. Die Avaril, das riesige Raumschiff der Yrythny, erreicht den Orbit von Vanìmel und setzt zur Landung an. Währenddessen genießt Commander Vaughn den Anflug auf die beeindruckende Hauptstadt Luthia. Kurz nach ihrer Ankunft werden die Neuankömmlinge von Versammlungsrat Rashoh zu einem offiziellen Willkommensbankett geladen. Auf dem Weg dorthin werden Ezri, Vaughn, Shar und Julian Zeugen eines gewaltsamen Konflikts. Wie sich zeigt, bildet die Gesellschaft der Yrythny ein Kastensystem bestehend aus der herrschenden Kaste, den Hausstämmigen – Yrythny, die einem Haus angehören – und den Wanderern, die ohne Hauszugehörigkeit geboren werden. Die Unruhen werden jedoch schon bald von einer Yrythny namens Keren beschwichtigt. Sie gehört selbst zu den Wanderern und vertritt deren Interessen in der Unteren Versammlung der Yrythny. Wie Ezri während des Banketts erfährt, liegt der Kernpunkt des Kastenkonflikts darin, dass die Hausstämmigen es den Wanderern verwehren, sich fortzupflanzen. Die Hausstämmigen glauben, die DNA der Wanderer sei minderwertig und fürchten die Verunreinigung ihres eigenen Genpools, wenn sie dies zuließen. Zuversichtlich, dabei auf das gesammelte Wissen ihres Symbionten setzen zu können, bietet Ezri sich schließlich an, zwischen den beiden Parteien zu vermitteln. Lieutenant Ro begrüßt die Delegation der Cardassianer auf der Station. Kurz nachdem sie die Cardassianer zu ihren Quartieren geführt hat, trifft sie auf Taran'atar. Der Jem'Hadar enttarnt sich vor ihren Augen. Obwohl Kira ihm verboten hat, sich an Bord der Station zu tarnen, räumt er unverblümt ein, dass er es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hat, die Cardassianer zu beobachten. Auch wird er Colonel Kira über seine Aktivitäten in Kenntnis setzen. Charivretha zh'Thane wird während der Beitrittsverhandlungen Bajors zur Föderation von Dizhei kontaktiert, worauf Charivretha um eine Unterbrechung bittet. Dizhei, eine von Shars Bündnispartnern, berichtet ihr von Thriss äußerst irrationalen Verhalten. Sie scheint spürbar stärker unter Thirishars Abwesenheit zu leiden, als alle anderen. Dizhei gibt zu bedenken, ob es wirklich die beste Idee ist, an Bord der Station, wo sie alles an Shar erinnert, auf seine Rückkehr zu warten. Und ob sie nicht doch lieber nach Andor zurückkehren sollten, wo sie Ablenkung in ihrer Arbeit finden würde. Charivretha verspricht, sich um alles Notwendige zu kümmern. Mit ihrem Anliegen wendet sich zh'Thane an Lieutenant Ro. Da ihr bewusst ist, dass auf der Station erhöhter Alarmzustand herrscht, bittet sie die Sicherheitschefin um eine Sondergenehmigung, die es ihr erlaubt, die Station trotz verschärfter Sicherheitsprotokolle im Notfall verlassen zu können. Ro will diese jedoch nicht ohne weiteres erteilen, und so schildert ihr Charivretha die Besonderheiten der andorianischen Biologie und welche Situation sich während der Abwesenheit von Thirishar ch'Thane ergeben hat. Ro erklärt sich bereit, die Situation mit Kira zu erörtern. Nog hat inzwischen einen Plan entwickelt, die Nanobots der Cheka unschädlich zu machen. Auf Julians Vorschlag hin, hat er sich das menschliche Immunsystem zum Vorbild genommen. Sogenannte Femtobots, noch kleiner als Nanobots, sollen diese auf molekularer Ebene neutralisieren. Diese würden automatisch aktiviert, sobald die Defiant eine weitere Netzwaffe auslöst. Der Haken daran ist nur, dass die Defiant nicht über die nötigen Materialien für eine derartige Arbeit im nanoskopischen Bereich verfügt. Ein weiteres Problem bahnt sich an, als die Yrythny den Sternenflottenoffizieren den Zutritt zu ihrem eigenen Schiff verweigern. Eine Abordnung der Yrythny kommt alsbald auf die erbosten Offiziere zu. Versammlungsrat Jesho merkt an, dass das Strahlungsniveau an Bord der Defiant eine Gefahr für das eigene Volk darstellen könne. Wissenschaftsminister M'Yeoh nennt den eigentlichen Grund ihrer Bedenken. Zur Reparatur der Defiant sind Vaughn und seine Leute auf die Ressourcen der Yrythny angewiesen, so wie es ihnen Vizerat Jesho am Vortag versprochen hat. Das Problem ist, dass die Yrythny durch die Cheka von den meisten Handelsrouten abgeschnitten sind. Kurz, sie erwarten eine Gegenleistung für ihre Hilfe. Sie möchten an der Verteidigungstechnologie, die ihr Chefingenieur gegen die Nanobots entwickelt hat, teilhaben. Auch für das Materialproblem zur Konstruktion der Femtobots bieten sie eine Lösung an: Die Yrythny sind Mitglied eines Materiekonsortiums nahe einer Partikelquelle einige Sektoren entfernt. Die dort abgebaute Partikelmaterie sollte den Ansprüchen genügen. Allerdings ist der Handel allein Mitgliedern vorbehalten. Sie machen den Vorschlag, an Bord der Avaril zu reisen. Erst kürzlich hat man eine Route gefunden, die noch frei von Netzwaffen ist. Während der Reise könne die Zeit genutzt werden, die Reparaturen der im Hangar befindlichen Defiant abzuschließen. Die Yrythny stellen jedoch noch eine weitere Bedingung. Lieutenant Dax soll währenddessen auf Vanìmel zurückbleiben, um sich den Verhandlungen zwischen den Hausstämmigen und den Wanderern zu widmen. Die Bedingungen sind für Vaughn akzeptabel und so bleibt Dax mit einem kleinen Team auf dem Planeten zurück. Zusätzlich stellt ihr Vaughn für die Dauer ihrer Mission das Shuttle Sagan zur Verfügung. Bereits kurz nach der Abreise der Avaril wird Dax ein Zeitplan für die Friedensgespräche überbracht. Sie beginnt ihre diplomatische Tätigkeit mit dem Studium diverser Berichte über Geschichte, Gebräuche und Geografie der Yrythny und deren Heimatwelt, um sich auf die Verhandlungen und Komiteesitzungen vorzubereiten. Auf Deep Space 9 schlägt Charivretha zh'Thane Shars Bündnispartnern einen Besuch in der Holosuite vor, um die Anspannungen innerhalb der Gruppe zu zerstreuen. Gemeinsam begeben sie sich ins Quark's, wo sich Ro gerade angeregt mit Botschafterin Lang unterhält. Als sich ihr Gespräch dem Ende nähert kommt der Sicherheitschefin der Gedanke, es sei eine gute Gelegenheit, zh'Thane darüber zu informieren, dass Commander Kira ihrem Anliegen, die Station notfalls verlassen zu dürfen, stattgegeben hat. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass die Meinungen darüber innerhalb der Bündnisgruppe stark differieren. Vor allem Shathrissía zeigt sich äußerst gereizt. Schließlich kommt es soweit, dass Thriss im Eifer des Gefechts Anichent mit einem zerbrochenen Glas bedroht, und ihm kurz darauf lebensgefährliche Verletzungen zufügt. Auch der eingreifenden Sicherheitschefin gegenüber zeigt sie sich widerspenstig. Daraufhin lässt Ro die Andorianerin von dem herbeieilenden Sicherheitsteam kurzerhand in eine Arrestzelle bringen. Später lässt sie Lieutenant Commander Phillipa Matthias kontaktieren. Als neuer Counselor der Station soll sie sich um die offensichtlich labile junge Frau kümmern. Die Avaril erreicht nach einer viertägigen Reise das Materiekonsortium. Elias Vaughn geht davon aus, in maximal sechs Tagen zu Dax' Außenteam zurückzukehren, um ihre eigentliche Mission wieder aufnehmen zu können. Doch wie bereits befürchtet, läuft nicht alles so glatt über die Bühne. Vaughn überlässt die geschäftlichen Dinge Nog, der sich in seinem Element fühlt. Trotz dessen Verhandlungsgeschick werden diese immer wieder hinausgezögert und sind schließlich zum scheitern verurteilt. Da die Alternativen fehlen, versucht Commander Vaughn andere Wege zu finden, um an das dringend benötigte Material zu kommen. Und tatsächlich, nachdem Vaughn sein Anliegen im Konsortium publik gemacht hat, meldet sich ein Schattenhändler namens L'Gon bei ihm. Ironischerweise handelt es sich bei ihm um einen Cheka. Für Vaughn jedoch inakzeptabel sind dessen Forderungen. Als Gegenleistung für seine Hilfe will er die Tarnvorrichtung, oder zumindest deren technische Spezifikationen. Auf der Heimatwelt der Yrythny setzt Ezri unterdessen ihre Bemühungen fort, den Konflikt zwischen den Hausstämmigen und den Wanderern auf diplomatischem Wege zu lösen. Shar, der ebenfalls auf Vanìmel zurückgeblieben ist, möchte über genetische Forschung nachweisen, dass es eigentlich keinen Unterschied zwischen den beiden Kasten gibt. Er kann Ezri schließlich überzeugen, ihm zu gestatten, dieser Möglichkeit nachzugehen. Da sie allerdings darauf besteht, dass er dabei nicht seine übrigen Verpflichtungen ihr gegenüber vernachlässigt, kommt er mit seinen Forschungen nur langsam voran. Unterstützung erhält Thirishar dabei von der Abgeordneten Keren, mit der er bereits zuvor ins Gespräch gekommen ist. Die Vorbereitungen des Empfangs für die Cardassianer auf Deep Space 9 nähern sich ihrem Höhepunkt. Während sich Matthias weiterhin um die labile Thriss kümmert, hat Ro alle Hände voll mit den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für das anstehende Treffen zu tun. Zum Höhepunkt des Empfangs wartet Botschafterin Lang mit einer Überraschung auf. Zum Erstaunen aller erscheint Tora Ziyal mitten im Raum. Es handelt sich um eine holographische Aufnahme der jungen Frau. Lang sieht in Ziyal ein Symbol und will damit ein Zeichen für eine gemeinsame Zukunft für Bajor und Cardassia setzen. Als Zeichen des guten Willens schenkt Cardassia dem bajoranischen Volk eine Sammlung von Ziyals Werken. Anschließend enthüllt sie ihr eigentliches Anliegen. Sie sieht sie Zeit gekommen, Verhandlungen über einen dauerhaften Frieden zwischen ihren Völkern zu beginnen. Im Rahmen ihrer Bemühungen, im Konflikt zwischen den Hausstämmigen und den Wanderern zu vermitteln, folgt Ezri einer Einladung der Abordnung der Hausstämmigen zum Besuch eines geschichtsträchtigen Ortes auf dem Planeten, dem Haus Tin-Mal. Einem Schauplatz eines tragischen Unfalls, den die Wanderer vor 400 Jahren verursacht haben. Offensichtlich wollen die Hausstämmigen so die Unzulänglichkeit der Wanderer belegen. Auf dem Rückweg kommt es zu einem terroristischen Anschlag auf ein Wasserwirtschaftsdorf, wofür ebenfalls sofort die Wanderer verantwortlich gemacht werden. Die Friedensverhandlungen auf Deep Space 9 gestalten sich schwieriger als erwartet. Vizepremierministerin Asarem, welche bei den Verhandlungen die Interessen der Bajoraner vertritt, blockiert jeden ernsthaften Vorschlag der anderen Seite. Ein Akt von Vandalismus, der sich explizit gegen die cardassianische Delegation richtet, verkompliziert die weiteren Verhandlungen zusehends. Eine plötzliche Prügelei im Quark's und ein weiterer Vorfall von brutalen Vandalismus auf die Ziyal-Ausstellung zeigen, wie angespannt die Situation an Bord wirklich ist. Ein geschicktes Ablenkungsmanöver ermöglicht es Prynn, einen Wurm in die Computer des Konsortiums einzuschleusen und so dem Rest der Crew Zugang zu deren Systemen zu verschaffen. Lieutenant Bowers durchsucht die Handelsunterlagen der Cheka nach den nötigen Zugangscodes, um an die dringend benötigte Materiallieferung zu gelangen. Dabei stößt Bowers auch auf eine Karte aller in der Region platzierter Netzwaffen, welche sich ebenfalls als nützlich erweisen könnte. Schließlich kann er auch die entsprechenden Codes isolieren und Chief Chao übermitteln, die sich so Zugang zu den betreffenden Lagerräumen verschafft. Zufrieden mit dem Erreichten erreicht Vaughn die Nachricht, dass der Sicherheitsdienst der Yrythny Chefingenieur Nog beim Versuch festgenommen hat, unerlaubt die Avaril zu verlassen. Auf seinem Tricorder sind technische Spezifikationen der Sternenflotte sichergestellt worden. Dabei handelt es sich um Spezifikationen der Tarnvorrichtung. Keren bestätigt gegenüber Thirishar, dass der Untergrund für den Anschlag auf das Wasserwirtschaftsdorf verantwortlich ist. Sie appelliert an Shar, sie trotz Ezris Bedenken dabei zu unterstützen, eine friedliche Lösung für den Konflikt zu finden. Die Chancen darauf werden allerdings momentan immer geringer. Der Rat will die Verantwortlichen für den Anschlag auf das Wasserwirtschaftsdorf mit aller Gewalt stellen und schickt Militär ins Viertel der Wanderer. Der Konflikt droht zu eskalieren. Shar jedoch lässt Dax anonym eine Nachricht über die aktuellen Vorgänge zukommen. Diese überzeugt den Rat davon, von ihrem Vorhaben abzulassen. Nun, wo die Crew der Defiant im Besitz der notwendigen Materiefuhre ist, verlässt das Schiff den Hangar der Avaril um nach Vanìmel zurückzukehren. In dem Moment erreicht Vaughn die Nachricht, dass Nog entführt worden ist. Nogs vermeintlicher Verrat hat offensichtlich die Aufmerksamkeit von jemandem erregt. Schnell kann man den Ferengi an Bord der Avaril ausmachen. Getarnt folgt die Defiant der ebenfalls nach Vanìmel zurückkehrenden Avaril. Während die Offiziere noch dabei sind, einen Plan für Nogs Rettung zu entwickeln, meldet Bowers plötzlich die Annäherung eines schwer bewaffneten Kriegsschiffs der Cheka. Nachdem die Crew der Defiant die Kommunikation der Avaril abhört, steht zweifelsfrei fest, dass sich ein Verschwörer an Bord des yrythnyschen Schiffs befindet. Ezri entwickelt eine Idee zur Lösung des Konflikts zwischen Wanderern und Hausstämmigen. Sie schlägt vor, die Wanderer auf einem anderen Planeten anzusiedeln. Ein Kompromiss, mit dem sie selbst nicht wirklich glücklich ist. Doch kurz vor der geplanten Verkündung des Kompromisses beim Hause Perian ereignet sich ein weiterer Zwischenfall. Ein Angriff auf die dortigen Laichgründe. Mit der Sagan gelingt es Shar und Dax, den Diebstahl befruchteter Eier zu verhindern und diese an Bord zu beamen. Jesho, der sich neben Keren ebenfalls an Bord der Sagan befindet, entpuppt sich jedoch als Drahtzier des Anschlags und zwingt die Offiziere mit Waffengewalt, auf einen Kurs vom Planeten weg. Jesho erklärt, dass sie sich auf Rendezvouskurs mit einem Schiff der Cheka befinden. Keren und er sind ein Paar. Um mit ihr zusammen zu sein, ist er bereit, einen Bürgerkrieg zu riskieren. Er will den Cheka die Eier gegen Waffen ausliefern. Unerwartet begegnet Colonel Kira Natima Lang und ihren Mitarbeitern vor einem der Konferenzräume an. Zu einem Zeitpunkt, an dem diese eigentlich bei den Verhandlungen sein sollten. Wie ihr Gul Macet mitteilt, hat Asarem alle Gespräche bis nach Bajors Föderationsbeitritt auf Eis gelegt. Kira ist entschlossen, Asarem zur Rede zu stellen. Nach einer längeren Diskussion, in der die Politikerin zunächst hart ihren vorigen Standpunkt vertritt, gesteht sie, dass sie ebenfalls die Überzeugung vertritt, ein Friede zwischen Bajor und Cardassia sei unabdingbar. Shakaar selbst habe sie angewiesen, eine Einigung so schwer wie möglich zu machen. Von der getarnten Defiant beobachten Vaughn und seine Offiziere wie die Avaril plötzlich aus dem Warp fällt. Ein Notruf weist darauf hin, dass das Schiffs einer Sabotage zum Opfer gefallen ist. Das Cheka-Kriegsschiff Ston'yan geht in diesem Moment ebenfalls unter Warp und aktiviert die Waffen. Kurz darauf verlässt ein Shuttle die Avaril. An Bord befindet sich auch der entführte Lieutenant Nog. Seine Lage hat ihm allerdings die Identität der an der Verschwörung beteiligten Person enthüllt. Es ist die yrythnysche Ingenieurin Tlaral. Leider verhindert ein Kraftfeld das Beamen des Chefingenieurs. Daher beamt Ensign Leishman an Bord des yrythnyschen Shuttles, um die Transporterstörer vor Ort zu deaktivieren. Nachdem Nog sicher zur Defiant gebeamt ist, bleibt sie noch etwas zurück, um mit einem kleinen technischen Trick die Cheka zu verwirren, und der Avaril so etwas Zeit zu verschaffen, ihre Verteidigungssysteme wieder herzustellen. Schon bald nach ihrer Rückkehr zur Defiant starten die Cheka ihren Angriff. Gerade als Vaughn Gegenmaßnahmen ergreifen will, meldet Bowers die plötzlich Annäherung des Shuttles Sagan, welches direkten Kurs auf die Ston'yan hält. An Bord der Sagan bemühen sich Shar und Dax verzweifelt, dem Gefecht zwischen der Defiant und der Ston'yan auszuweichen. Hinzu kommt Kerens zunehmend schlechter werdender Gesundheitszustand. All das kann Jesho jedoch nicht von seinem Bestreben abbringen, einen Handel mit den Cheka herbeizuführen. Ensign Tenmei fliegt mit der Defiant unterdessen die verwegensten Ausweichmanöver, um dem Sperrfeuer der Cheka zu entkommen und der Crew die nötige Zeit zu verschaffen, die neu entwickelte Femtobot-Verteidigung einsatzfähig zu machen. Die Femtobots erweisen sich als voller Erfolg und die Cheka ziehen sich zurück. Wenig später werden sie von der Sagan gerufen. Nach dem Rückzug der Cheka ist es Dax schließlich doch noch gelungen, Jesho von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen, und Ezri bittet um Erlaubnis, an Bord zu kommen. Um Shakaar wegen seiner politischen Positionierung zur Rede zu stellen, verschafft sich Kira Zugang zum Quartier des Premierministers, um dort auf Shakaars Rückkehr zu warten. Als Shakaar endlich eintrifft, bestätigt er ohne Umschweife Asarems Behauptungen. Kira ist entsetzt, hat sie doch Shakaar, trotz all ihrer jüngsten Differenzen, immer vertraut. Bei einer anschließenden Begegnung mit Asarem Wadeen entschuldigt sie sich bei ihr für ihr Verhalten. Nerys erzählt Wadeen von Ziyal und verabschiedet sich schließlich mit den Worten, dass sie selbst nicht genau weiß, was sie nun genau unternehmen wird. Lieutenant Commander Phillipa Matthias begibt sich zu Shars Quartier. Thriss, die allem Anschein nach schon gute Fortschritte gemacht hat, hat während ihrer Arbeit auf der Krankenstation für einen weiteren Zwischenfall gesorgt. Matthias schlägt eine spontane Therapiesitzung mit der labilen Andorianerin vor. Doch schon an der Tür wird sie von Dizhei abgewimmelt. Obwohl sich Matthias große Sorgen um Thriss macht, akzeptiert sie den Standpunkt von Thriss' Bündnispartnerin. Bald darauf bestätigen sich jedoch Phillipas schlimmste Befürchtungen. Zurück auf Vanìmel ist die Wiedersehensfreude groß. Getrübt wird diese nur durch die Handlungen zweier Yrythny, die sich mit den Cheka verschworen haben, um einen Bürgerkrieg zwischen den Hausstämmigen und den Wanderern auszulösen. Vizerat Jesho und Tlaral, die zudem über Jahre hinweg ihre Herkunft verschleiert hat. Vor der Versammlung präsentiert Shar stolz das Ergebnis seiner genetischen Forschungen. Er hat in der Zwischenzeit herausgefunden, dass es keinerlei Anhaltspunkte dafür gibt, dass die Hausstämmigen den Wanderern überlegen seien. Im Gegenteil fehlt ihnen das robust der Wanderer. Seine Ergebnisse belegen, dass der bislang sehr eingeschränkte Genpool, sowie verbreitete Inzest unter den Hausstämmigen, es für die weitere Existenz der Yrythny dringend notwendig macht, dass sich der Genpool beider Kasten miteinander vermischt. Seine Rede stößt auf unerwartet großen Anklang. Trotzdem wird Dax' Kompromissvorschlag einer Umsiedlung nicht gänzlich hinfällig. Aufgrund des zu erwartenden Bevölkerungsanstiegs wird eine Kolonisierung der umliegenden Systeme als unausweichlich angesehen. Thirishar ist sehr zufrieden mit sich. Er ist zuversichtlich, mit seinen genetischen Forschungen auch seinem eigenen Volk helfen zu können. All diese Zuversicht schlägt in spontane Trauer um, als ihn die Nachricht von Thriss' Selbstmord erreicht. Nach längerem Bitten ist Kira Kas' Einladung gefolgt, sie auf Bajor zu besuchen. Für beide unerwartet erscheint ein weiter Besucher. Es ist Vedek Yevir, der um Einlass bittet. Kasidy zeigt sich wenig erfreut über den unerwarteten Besuch und will ihn abweisen. Doch der beharrt darauf, mit der Frau des Abgesandten über die derzeitige Situation auf Bajor sprechen zu müssen. Kasidy zeigt sich schließlich widerwillig dazu bereit, Yevir einzulassen. Skeptisch zieht sich Kira zurück, um die beiden allein zu lassen. Yevir berichtet, was ihn bedrückt. Er ist zutiefst verwirrt, was den weiteren Weg Bajors betrifft. Sowohl politisch wie auch religiös. Kasidy hört ihm aufmerksam zu, kann ihm aber keinen Rat geben. Als sich Yevir zum Gehen wendet fällt sein Blick plötzlich auf Skulptur aus Jevonit, die Kasidy Yates von Prylar Eivos erhalten hat. Der Vedek ist von der Figur fasziniert. Kasidy, der nichts an der Figur liegt gibt ihm bereitwillig die Erlaubnis sie mitzunehmen. Darauf verlässt Yevir überaus zufrieden das Haus. Zitate Das Traurige an der Sternenflotte besteht in ihrem Fundament, ihren Prinzipien. Die sind nämlich alles andere als fehlerfrei. Ro hob eine Braue und grinste. Ich bin sehr gespannt, auf was Du hinauswillst … Quark seufzte. Ihm war, als schwömme er wieder neben dem Lachs her. Es ist ja schön und gut, sich zu wünschen, jeder möge glücklich sein. Aber die Wirklichkeit sieht anders aus. Nur weil ein Volk ausreichend Nahrung, Medizin und Bildungsmöglichkeiten hat, ist es noch lange nicht glücklich. Die Föderation will alles heilen, woran der Quadrant leidet. Wie mir scheint, sind Gamma- und Delta-Quadrant auch nicht mehr lange vor ihrer frohen Botschaft sicher. Aber sie begreift nicht, dass ihr Modell nicht auf alles und jeden anwendbar ist! So sehr sie sich bemüht, so ehrenhaft ihre Absichten auch sind, ist und bleibt völlige Gleichberechtigung doch ein unrealistisches Ideal. Man kann nie alle glücklich machen, weil jeder diesen Zustand anders definiert. Hintergrundinformationen Links und Verweise Verweise | Spezies = , Bewahrer, Borg, , , , Gründer, , Jem'Hadar, Klingone, Lurianer, Pah-Geist, Propheten, Romulaner, , Targ, Trill, , Vulkanier, | Kultur = Abendessen, Asyl, Bajoranische Prophezeiung, Baseball, Bat'leth, Bluff, , D'k tahg, Dabo-Mädchen, Dabo-Tisch, Dom-Jot, Fechten, Frühstück, Gesegneter Fiskus, Großes Materielles Kontinuum, Kadis-kot, Kal-toh, Klavion, Latinum, Poker, Schach, , , Tongo, Zhian'tara | Person = , Akellen Macet, , , Audrid Dax, Bareil Antos, Benjamin Sisko, Broik, , Corporal, Curzon Dax, Damar, Deputy, , Elim Garak, Ersten Offiziers, Ezri Dax, Frool, Girani Semna, , Hogue, , Jake Sisko, , Jean-Luc Picard, , Jadzia Dax, , Julian Bashir, Kira Nerys, Kirayoshi O'Brien, Kai, Kasidy Yates, , , Krem, , Leeta, Lela Dax, Lenara Kahn, Leonard James Akaar, , Martok, , Miles O'Brien, , Morn, Natima Lang, Nog, Odo, Quark, , , , Rekelen, Renhol, Ro Laren, Rom, , Santa Anna, Sergeant, , Shakaar Edon, , Simon Tarses, Skrain Dukat, , , , , , Tobin Dax, Topek, Tora Naprem, Torias Dax, , Vic Fontaine, , William Travis, Winn Adami, Worf, | Schiffe = [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]], ''Galor''-Klasse, , Klingonischer Bird-of-Prey, ''Rotarran, Runabout, , , Warbird | Ort = , Alamo, Andockring, Arboretum, B'hala, Bereitschaftsraum, Besprechungsraum, Dahkur-Provinz, Empok Nor, Frachtraum, Garaks Kleider, Golden Gate Bridge, , Habitatring, Hedrikspool-Provinz, , Krankenhaus, Luftschleuse, , Offiziersmesse, Promenadendeck, Rakantha-Provinz, Replimat, Singha-Flüchtlingslager, Taktische Station, Transporterraum, Trilar-Halbinsel, Werft | Astronomie = Alpha-Quadrant, Betazed, Braslota-System, Casperia Prime, Delta-Quadrant, Denorios-Gürtel, Erde, , Ferenginar, Gasriese, Garon II, Risa, Stern, Trill (Planet), Tyrus VIIa, , Vulkan | Technik = Bibliothekscomputer, Biobett, Biogene Waffe, Biomimetisches Gel, Biochemie, , Elektroplasma-Verteilernetzwerk, , Hauptbildschirm, Hyperspanner, Hypospray, Hyronalyn, Iconianisches Portal, Impulsantrieb, Isolinearer Chip, Klasse L, Langstreckensensor, Laserbohrer, Medikit, Mine (Sprengkörper), , PADD, Phaser, Planetares Verteidigungssystem, Polaronwaffe, Kommunikator, Quantentorpedo, Replikator, Scan, Schildverstärker, Schutzschild, Sensor, Stuhl des Captains, Transporter, Turbolift, Warpantrieb | Nahrung = Alkohol, Fisch, Frucht, Frühlingswein, Gagh, Gamzianischer Wein, Gebäck, Gemüse, Gree-Wurm, Icobeere, Jumja-Stick, Käse, Kanar, Nudel, Palamarianischer Seeigel, Plomeek-Suppe, Q'lava, Raktajino, Rohrmade, Root Beer, Salat, Samarianischer Sunset, Saft, Standardnotration, Tammeronisches Getreide, Tarkaleanischer Tee, Tranya, Synthehol, Vulkanischer Portwein, Wasser, Warpkernbruch (Getränk), Whisky, Yamok-Sauce | Sonstiges = Alter Mann, Erstkontakt, Gelber Alarm, Logbuch, Kukalaka, Oberste Direktive, Roter Alarm, Spitzname, Verlustliste }} Verweise auf Episoden * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Dieser graue Geist cs:This Gray Spirit en:This Gray Spirit